


Ideas

by themountainkingsreturn



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, brainstorming ways to get it on, it's surprisingly difficult, no porn just silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themountainkingsreturn/pseuds/themountainkingsreturn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie's determined to figure out SOMETHING for them to do.</p><p>EDIT: Sorry, folks, this one's not getting an update. It's old and it's bad. But enjoy if you like :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideas

_“Oh, oh, new idea.”_

Annie was curled up on the couch, flipping through a magazine, when she suddenly spoke. 

“Uh,” Mitchell grunted distractedly. He was bent with his elbows on his thighs, hands dangling over the morning’s paper spread on the coffee table.

“We could shower together.”

It seemed to take a moment for the words to register. Mitchell continued to stare at the paper for a second, then abruptly turned towards her with an expression of utmost alarm. 

“What?” he said sharply.

“You know…as a…couple thing,” Annie shrugged. “Take a shower together. That can be really sexy.”

Mitchell frowned, relaxing slightly. “But Annie, you can’t…” he gestured vaguely at her, eyeing her sweater. “Can you?”

“Well, I’ve never tried.” Annie ran a hand self-consciously over her leggings, picking at the seam. Funny how it seemed so real to her touch. She’d never really thought about what she was made of. Ectoplasm? No, that was the stuff the ghosts puked up in _Ghosts Busters._ Radio waves? Energy? Spirit goo? God, she’d never even thought about it. “But if I can’t, then…” she licked her lips. “Then I could just watch you. Shower.”

Mitchell made a face.

“What?”

“Well, I dunno,” Mitchell said, rubbing his face with his hands. “It’s just that…nobody showers like they do in movies, right? There’s nothing sexy about watching somebody wash their bits.”

“But what if I just…you know… _popped_ in. After that part, of course.”

He looked dubious. “With your clothes on?”

“I told you, I’ve just never tried,” she said, crossing her arms fretfully.

“Then try now.”

“What?”

Mitchell inclined his head and ran his thumb idly down the seam on her calf. “If you really want to do the weird shower thingy, then we should do it properly. Try undressing.”

“Oh.” It was her turn for a delayed reaction, because Mitchell’s hand on her leg was suddenly _really damn distracting._ “Right. How should I start?”

Mitchell drew back his hand, frowning. He shifted his leg up onto the couch so he could sit facing her. “Haven’t you tried to take _anything_ off? What about the ring?”

“No, I…” Annie said slowly, biting her lip. “I don’t…I don’t really get uncomfortable. It kind of feels like it’s all part of me. I might as well be wearing nothing.”

“Yeah, but you’re not wearing nothing, are you?” Mitchell said slyly.

“No,” she sighed. “I’m definitely wearing something. Something grey. God, how did I end up becoming a ghost in grey? I should’ve known when I woke up that morning: don’t dress in washed-out ghost colors.”

Mitchell was shaking his head, eying her with puzzlement. “Wait, though, I’ve definitely seen your clothes change. Your top thing. It changes.”

Annie stared. “It does?”

Christ, she hadn’t even noticed, _how could she not notice?_

“Yeah.”

“Then…I guess…I guess it depends on my mood? Maybe?”

Mitchell raised his eyebrows. “Annie, are you about to ask me to get you in the mood?”

“No, I’m not!” she said crossly. “I’m going to try to do this properly. It might be a good skill to have. Better I were conscious of doing it, right?”

“Right,” he said, nodding. “So.”

“So.” She took a deep breath. “I guess…I could try taking off my shoes.”

“That’s a good start.”

“But should I do it manually or, you know… _psychic?”_

“I dunno, pick one.”

“Okay.” She slid around to sit with her feet on the floor, pressing her hands to her knees and drawing in another breath (she didn’t really need it, obviously, but the action calmed her). “Right.”

She bent double and grasped the heel of one boot. She tried pulling it off. She tried lifting her foot out. She tried kicking it off. She tried working it off with the other foot. It wouldn’t budge. It was as though the damn thing was suctioned on. She looked despairingly at Mitchell, who hissed out a resigned sigh and held out his hands. But tug and pull as he might, the shoe wouldn’t come off. They ended up in a disgruntled heap, with Annie’s feet in his lap and a distinct, frustrating, lack of ghostly nudity.

“It’s like it’s glued to my foot,” Annie moaned, feeling close to tears.

“Well, I’ve never heard of a ghost leaving their shoes lying around,” Mitchell said.

“Mitchell!”

He pressed his lips together, tilted his head. “Annie, we don’t have to do this,” he said seriously. “I mean, I’m sure you’re very nice naked…just, Jesus, we don’t _need_ to do this sort of thing to be together, do we?”

“But I want to,” she said dolefully.

“Yeah, me too,” he said, kind. “But it just might not happen.”

“Then…” Annie chewed on her lip, eyeing him. “You wouldn’t consider just letting me watch you? In the shower?”

“Er, no.” He shook his head. “That’s bordering on creepy.”

“I _am_ a ghost. It’s kind of what I do.”

“Annie.” He pinned her with a look. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

“Fair enough. Just promise me you’ll let me get in a lot of kissing.”

He smiled, shot her a glance from under dark lashes that was like a jolt to her (broke-down) system. “Promise.”

What she _didn’t_ say, though, was that she sure as hell wasn’t out of ideas.


End file.
